Inkjet printers utilize printheads that include tiny nozzles through which ink is dispensed on to paper or another print substrate. In one type inkjet printer, the printheads are carried on a carriage that is scanned back and forth over the print substrate as the printheads dispense printing fluid through the nozzles on to the substrate.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.